VIRTUAL REALITY GAMES! (HTC Vive)
PBG tests out the new HTC Vive by playing a few games that are available on it, and looks ridiculous. Synopsis PBG has never been interested in virtual reality games, despite a few of his interests. He sits on his butt in his room all day - life dream accomplished. Virtual Reality is becoming legitimate, so he got a HTC Vive, and he will play some of the games. He puts the Vive on and can't see anything. He explains how to use the Vive. PBG falls over as he plays the Vive, and looks 'awesome'. Todd asks what Austin wants to do. He wants to go to Ikea. There is a VR Ikea experience 'game'. PBG can hear his kids from the other room, and then realizes he doesn't have kids, and throws a cup at them telling them to go away. The kids start to cry. Outside is blue sky and infinite tiles. PBG eats VR vegetable balls, and throws them around the room. He likes to throw them in the air and catch them. PBG checks out The Lab. PBG can think of tons of ideas for games looking down at the landscape. He shoots people with arrows and sets them on fire! It feels really cool. PBG misses a lot of balloon targets. Next is Space Pirate Trainer. Another shooter game. PBG explains how sweet the game is. Shooting aliens on a rooftop is sweet, until you see footage of yourself playing it! PBG lies on the floor shooting around and shuffling away. Next is Fantastic Contraption. PBG faces the wrong way when he introduces the game. PBG explains the game. It is similar to Super Monkey Ball, however you build the contraption to move the ball instead of directly moving it. PBG is freaked out by a weird kitty thing, and throws it off the edge! PBG needs him, and continues to be freaked out. PBG tries his contraption, and cheers and celebrates when it falls over. The artstyle is very impressive. Facing backwards this time, PBG hypes up the final game. PBG dances to cat girls dancing to music. He is kidding. It is Vanishing Realms. The other games feel like demos. This game feels like a real game, and PBG is surprised at how authentic it felt. PBG can live out his dream fighting through dungeons with a shield and torch. He also pathetically crawls along the ground trying not to be killed by swinging axes! PBG hits his hand on table as he plays! PBG was really impressed when he first saw an arrow coming towards him. It feels pretty sweet. PBG is excited by his shield. He is terrified as arrows pierce his shield. He becomes horrified as he is hit. PBG is genuinely impressed by the VR technology. It reminds PBG of the Wii, except this seems cooler. PBG still loves the Wii. A lot of the games he has played are really fun. The VR made his legs sore. PBG opens a lootcrate. The theme is power. He gets an oven mitt. He needs an oven mitt. He likes his new World of Warcraft T-Shirt. He gets a Dragonball, and a Hulk figurine. Finally, he reveals the pin. PBG loves the pins. Trivia * Footage is shown from the PB&Jeff episode WILL IT BLEND?! - Job Simulator Part 1 (HTC Vive). Category:Videos Category:Reviews